Xylonians
Xylonians are a race of people-like creatures inhabiting a very large planet Xylonia. They're the one of the most powerful races in the history of the Galaxy. History Xylonians evolved just like us. They claimed the planet, and quickly entered the space stage. They entered space around our year 50. 'Learn more about their History' Intelligence Xylonians are very intelligent. They are masters of science, and specialize in robotics. Beliefs The Xylonians don't believe in a God, or any higher force. They believe that science will help them figure out the Ultimate Question Government A group of Xylonians rule, and they're the ones that tell people what to invent, and who to destroy. Noone else has real power. Culture The Xylonians live in Ghetto-like cities where giant blocks of flats cover the polluted sky. There's many research labs, where robots are created. Many robots walk the streets, and live alongside Xylonians. Education All Xylonians get basic education in public schools, and the brainboxes go to public schools where they learn much more. Racial differences All Xylonians are the same; no conflicts. Respect In general, Xylonians respect everyone, and each other. Families All Xylonian families are close, and get along just fine. Friendships Xylonians prefer their own family members to friends. In the Galaxy No race dares to stand up to the Xylonians, and anyone who went against them, wouldn't have much time left. Luckily enough, they're very fair, and if anyone attacks, they don't wipe out the life on an enemy planet; they take over it, and everyone there has to agree to accept their new leaders, or they'll be sent on a suitable planet, where they can start their lives again, and not be bothered by anyone. Physics A Xylonian is made out of rectangular shapes close together that make them look like they're made out of Lego. Underneath, the bones are also rectangles. They usually have funny hairstyles too. Development The Xylonians are the most powerful race in the Galaxy. Scientific The Xylonians are the best ever Scientists. They can achieve any goal, and build anything they need. The Xylonians can create human-like robots with personalities. They also are the only race in the Galaxy to truely master DNA research. They can make pretty cool stuff these days... Military A Xylonian army is the most powerful in the Galaxy. They can take on any race, and win easily wipe them off the face of the Galaxy. Strategic A Typical Xylonain general can make use of any troop, and if they had enough time to plan a war, they can easily win any war. This is why all their enemies should surrender, and hope to be spared. Religious Xylonains' power told them that they don't need a god to succeed, the power of Science can help them achieve any goal. Scenarios *A foreign nation around the galaxy has begun declaring war on numerous peaceful nations and gobbling up huge swaths of lands. According to your foreign intelligence this nation is declaring war on the premise of ethnic cleansing and rumours have spread about the horrible cruelties experienced by the citizens of the conquered nations. Recently, the warmongering nation has declared war on a close ally of yours who has asked your nation to step in and fight along side them. **Ignore this untill their people are attacked *Drug traffickers are crossing into your borders from all sides bringing with them narcotics and an assortment of recreational drugs. Many of your citizens are becoming addicted and have been unable to hold steady jobs which is both endangering your citizen’s lives and hurting your economy. **Try to peacefully solve the problems *Rioters are outside your capital city protesting your government. The riots have been going on for 7 days and the angry mob is teetering on the edge of violence. **listen to everyone, and try to make them happy *Hordes of immigrants cross over onto your borders seeking new jobs and opportunities. This new wave of job seekers could bring a similar devastation to your own economy. **They need to apply for citizenship *Computers are now at a 1:1 ratio to the number of citizens in your country. With that comes great knowledge and information as well as issues to your nation such as Internet viruses, security threats, pornography, and un-moderated message boards. One message board in particular has been the site of some very terrible remarks made about your nation and the way it is ruled. **Arrest the offenders *A foreign nation has asked for monetary assistance from your nation after an enemy struck their capital city. The money will go towards rebuilding the foreign nation’s devastated capital and setting up shelters for the victims. Your budget is very tight, but this is a chance to help others as well as an opportunity for a strong public relations boost for your nation in the eyes of the nations of the world. **Help a bit *A foreign nation which is known around the world for its terrible treatment of its citizens and for poor inhuman actions against others has asked that you open your borders to trade with them. While this could bring new products to your markets and help boost your economy it might also look bad in the eyes of the other nations around the galaxy. **Refuse to trade Category:Characters Category:Xylonia productions Category:Corneilness Absolute